When participants compete in a contest involving speed or distance, it is often necessary to note the times at which each participant crosses one or more thresholds. Such thresholds may include a starting line, a mile marker, a finish line, etc. As the number of participants increase, it becomes impractical to time each such participant by hand. As such, an accurate and automatic process is required in order to ensure that the progress of each participants is accurately timed.
It has been found to be effective in many cases to associate each participant with an RFID tag, e.g., a tag that emits a detectable signature signal that uniquely identifies the emitting tag. As the individual participant crosses each waypoint or other threshold, the unique RFID signature is detected and the time of detection is noted and stored, with the aid of a software program, e.g., in a computer or other device. Current mechanisms for associating RFID tags with participants, however, leave much to be desired.
For example, in many existing systems, each RFID tag is initially affixed to a bib. Each participant detaches the RFID tags from his or her race bib and attaches the tag to their shoes. However, this system has many disadvantages. First, the race bib incorporating a peel-off RFID tag is generally manufactured by attaching a temporary “sticker”, or peel-off RFID label, designed to be removed. This tends to obscure and possibly damage other printed material on the bib, reducing the space usable for advertising and other important information. Secondly, the use of an RFID tag that separates from the bib encourages and allows cheating. For example, a weak participant may give his RFID tag to a more proficient competitor who is then able to log false times for the weaker contestant. This type of cheating allows the weak contestant to improperly qualify for races that they are not physically qualified to accomplish.
Moreover, even in the absence of intentional misconduct, the detachable RFID tag is prone to loss. For example, it may accidentally become detached from the user's shoe, wrist, or other supposedly secure location, leading the user to be disqualified.
Furthermore, the traditional RFID system includes a receiving antenna laying on the ground, e.g., under a mat or other covering, so that participants cross on top of it. This, however, makes the antenna vulnerable to damage, which can cause expense and inconvenience. Moreover, this configuration can cause unintentional injury to participants as they cross over or run over the mat. Additionally, by requiring the antenna to lay on the ground, existing systems cannot be used in other sporting events such as skiing, motocross, or even track and field.
Thus, an improved system of RFID provision and attachment is needed to minimize the detriments suffered by the prior art.